


we could cross that line (if you wanted to)

by sapphireblu



Series: soft boys, soft hours [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireblu/pseuds/sapphireblu
Summary: Sungjin always softens at the sight of Jaehyung, no matter what
Relationships: Park Jaehyung | Jae/Park Sungjin
Series: soft boys, soft hours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708150
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	we could cross that line (if you wanted to)

**Author's Note:**

> \- reviving dry tag of !parkbros  
> \- fluff, fluff, fluff <3  
> \- unbetaed  
> \- title is taken from Lauv - Feeling

Everyone knows how Sungjin tries hard to avoid any skinship and almost never initiated one, even with close friends. But, contrary to the popular belief, he always softens at the sight of Park Jaehyung—the eldest member of the band, even though Sungjin would deny himself hardly, every time.

But eyes never lie.

He arrives late to the band’s shared dorm as he and the manager had a conversation with the company regarding their upcoming comeback and finds an occupant in the living room with the static buzz of the television airing some advertisement. Sungjin walks closer as he puts his bag on the small empty couch and his eyes become softer when strands of blonde hair come into his vision.

“Jaehyung?” He toned his voice to the lowest, to not startle the sleepy boy who likely falls asleep at the couch with the strange combination of limbs. No answer.

He tries again.

“Jae?”

Sungjin crouches down until he gets an eye level with the band’s lead guitarist, looking so calm within his sleep that he feels guilty if he disturbs such a peaceful moment. It’s not fair of how Jaehyung is the oldest but looks like he is the youngest out of the five members of the band. Sungjin sighs lightly.

He takes a brief moment to admire Jae’s feature, from his high cheekbones until the fluffy strands of blonde that almost covered his eyes. _He needs haircut soon_ , Sungjin makes a mental note. His own hands hanging hesitantly in the air, contemplated to makes a soft ruffle of hairs or not.

Jae stirs for a moment—blinking his eyes sleepily, still not noticing the other’s presence before him who looks with such a serene expression at the blonde male. Sungjin wants to coo at the eldest endlessly.

“Hey, Jae.” Sungjin calls in softly when the oldest finally awake with utmost effort and puts a small smile when Jae noticed his presence. “Go back to sleep in your room, okay?” The younger says with a gentle tone he rarely uses, ruffles the strands of fluffy blonde hair as Jae silently sitting up himself on the couch, mind still blank.

Sungjin stands tall and shifts on his feet, about to walk back to his room, almost missed the soft tug on his shirt and unclear mumble spoken from Jae’s mouth. He furrows his eyebrows slightly.

“What did you say?”

The blonde finally looks up, undecipherable glint sparks on his not-so-sleepy eyes.

“Sungjin,” He calls almost timidly. “Let’s sleep together.”

Sungjin’s mind short-circuited for a moment before he blinks his eyes as he looks to the oldest blonde, a blush creeping up on Jae’s cheek. He might mishear something.

“What?”

Jae tears his eyes away shyly but he can’t hide his flushed face. Sungjin sighs silently as Jae clears his throat before speaking again.

“Sorry, let me rephrase that.” He says, steals a glance almost to daringly in the soft glow of the living room. He won’t confess his feeling blatantly like that without any plan. “Let’s cuddle.”

The reply comes almost instantly. “Huh?”

“Let’s cuddle,” Jae says almost daringly in a soft tone. “Us.”

Sungjin looks totally confused.

“Why?” He asked.

Jae snorts. “Because I miss you, dummy.” He stands up. “I miss my snuggly bear.”

The younger blushing hard and Jae can’t help but chuckles lightly. True that Sungjin is allergic to almost any form of skinship but with Jae, he relents much. He doesn’t know why he gives such a silent privilege to the eldest member and often gets many protests from the younger ones, especially Wonpil. He really doesn’t know why or maybe he doesn’t want to acknowledge his true and deepest feeling towards the older guitarist yet.

Sungjin washes up quickly, strides fast in the opposite direction of his room, fidgeting on the closed door of the eldest member. He seems hesitantly knocks on Jae’s door for such a moment but then he gathers himself and walks in nonetheless, finds Jae fidgeting with his phone before the blonde looks up with a soft smile. The blonde pats on the empty spot on his bed and Sungjin reluctantly walk closer before slides into the comfort of the shared blanket.

Jae softly sighs as Sungjin settled beside him, startled the younger male with his bold move of closing the distance almost furiously. He doesn’t know until when he can go with the pretense of being friends to sneak a chance to hold him close like this.

“I’m sleepy.” Jae mumbles as he effectively wraps Sungjin’s sturdier body within his lanky one, liking the closeness and warmth radiating from the younger male. “Let’s sleep.”

It’s not Jae missed the subtle change of Sungjin’s heartbeat as he cuddles closer, giving no room for argument as he quickly closed his eyelids. Sungjin’s warm puff of breath fanning above him lightly in a moment later.

He dreams of a beautiful dream that night.

+

Morning comes too soon to their liking as multiple steps heard within the earshot. Sungjin almost curses lightly when he felt a weight on his chest, forgets why he had Jae clinging into him in such morning. The moment of last night comes in a wave and he unconsciously sporting a fond smile towards the oldest blonde. He wants to bask in the moment but quickly schooling his feature when he heard the door being open almost energetically.

“Jaehyung hyung, let’s have breakf–“ Wonpil’s loud and too cheerful tone in such morning cut short almost immediately as he gasps surprisingly. “O-oh, s-sorry, I didn’t –“

Younghyun stops as he passed the room, wonder why Wonpil got stuttered in the first place and uninvitingly cranes his neck to look into where Wonpil had glued his sight and starts whistling in such an annoying way. It drew another pair of eyes.

“What happ—“ Dowoon’s deep voice stirs Jae from his slumber and Sungjin shoos them away with a silent but menacing glare. Younghyun mocks him a salute before closing the door and leave the pair on their own bubble.

Sungjin will make a deal with them later.

Jae blinks sleepily, still unaware of his surroundings but smile nonetheless when he noticed a pair of eyes looks at him fondly. It felt surreal for a moment but he knows it’s not a dream.

“Morning, Jae.” The gruff voice welcomed him and he dreamily imagines that he wants to hear it every morning in the future. “How’s sleep?”

“Fantastic.” He says, not trying to make any move from where he settled himself right now, because it feels _just_ —right. “I think I heard Wonpil’s voice earlier.” He speaks again.

“Uh – the boys almost barged in, but – they left.” Sungjin mumbles, hesitantly. Jae coos at how cute it looks but didn’t say it out loud and the younger somehow feels offended. “What?”

“Nothing.” The blonde shakes his head with a meaningful smile. His heart is so full just by looking at the confused face of the band’s leader. He then giggles lightly when Sungjin goes stiff as Jae launches a peck on the younger’s cheek before slides out of the bed as an act of hiding his blushing self. He already out of an earshot when Sungjin yells.

“Park Jaehyung!”

He feels content for such a moment.

+

Jae smacks Younghyun on the shoulder when the bassist makes a long and annoying whistling sound as they finally gathered for breakfast almost an hour later. The _maknaes_ subtly noticed how clumsy Sungjin could be in such morning when he spills the fruit punch just because Jae leans too close to take the bread from the toaster. Wonpil and Dowoon look at each other with a knowing look as they are not really intimidated with Sungjin’s glare and morning wrath.

The oldest blonde can’t help but smile silently within the band’s ruckus.

It’s such a wonderful morning.

“We’re leaving in fifteen minutes!” Sungjin shouts in desperation when none of the younger members looks ready for their schedule by today. They had a long shot of MV recording for two days for the next comeback and the manager _hyung_ is already on their way to pick up the boys. It takes another five minutes until Dowoon struts lightly from his room, followed by Wonpil and Younghyun who is busy bickering about unimportant things, leaving Jae in the last tow.

Sungjin clears his throat when their eyes meet in silence.

The blonde makes a short walk beside the band’s leader uninvitingly as they leave the dorm before almost casually occupies the seat next to Sungjin on the last row, shyly intertwined their fingers when the company’s van gearing out on the crowded street. Sungjin stares almost instantly but gives nothing to retract his own hands along the journey. He gives a bashful smile as he catches Jae’s timid smile on the mirror reflection.

Happiness is just within his reach. 

**[fin]**


End file.
